Valentines Day
by UndeterminedLove
Summary: Just a one-shot about Zoe on Valentines day.


**Just a one-shot about Zoe on Valentine 's Day.**

**Please R&R**

Zoe woke up to the sunlight streaming through her window. She let out a gentle sigh before sitting up. She hated Valentine's Day with a passion. She couldn't stand or understand the need to impress someone for just one day of the year. She always wondered why people would make such an effort to tell someone how they feel on this one specific day.

After her shower, Zoe got dressed, put on her makeup, straightened her hair and headed into the hallway of her apartment. She noticed a brightly coloured envelope on her door mat. She groaned before opening it.

The card was very simplistic and wasn't 'lovey-dovey' which she was relieved about. It was white with two cartoon characters having a picnic on the front. She pondered who it could be from then opened the card.

'_Hope you enjoy your day'_

That was the entire card said. Zoe looked confused at who it could be from. She ran through some names in her head but none of them made sense. The card soon escaped her mind as she walked into the ED. It was very busy with various patients.

Zoe walked into her office, took off her coat and hung it up. She walked over to her desk and saw a single red rose on it. It had a tag attached to it saying 'Dr. Hanna.' It was the same handwriting as the card. She felt a smile appear on her face thinking about who this secret admirer could be.

She was suddenly interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said. Louise entered the room, "What can I do for you?"

"They're really struggling for bodies in cubicles and my pager is broken, you couldn't give them a hand could you?"

"That's fine" Zoe replied still holding the rose.

"Ooo who's that from?" Louise asked.

"I don't know, I came in and it was on my desk. How did they even get in my office? Anyway cubicles right..." Zoe stood up and exited her office with Louise before heading into cubicles to help Tess.

An hour had passed and they seemed to be managing well so Zoe headed to the staff room to get a coffee. She turned on the kettle and reached for the cupboard and noticed another rose taped to the inside of the cupboard door. She was about to close it again thinking it was for decoration then she noticed another tag with her name on it. She took it from the cupboard door, made her coffee and walked back to her office.

Her office door had yet another rose attached to it.

Throughout the day Zoe kept finding more roses or the staff found them and brought them to her. Tess found on in her & Charlies office, Ash found one in his office, Noel found one in reception, Max found one in the store cupboard, Robyn found one in the nurses station. There was also one found by a patient.

Zoe's shift had ended and she headed to her usual spot to have a cigarette before heading home. Carrying her nine red roses in her hand she noticed one laying on the floor where she normally stood. Picking it up smiling there was something else added to the tag.

'_Dr Hanna, 2 more to go'_

She felt a smile creeping across her face. She stood for a few minutes trying to decide whether she ought to head home or if the other two were in the hospital somewhere. She was shocked with how these were making her feel like a giddy school girl. She had never liked this day, but then again she had never been treated like this before.

Zoe headed to her car smiling, she realised she had made the right decision when she saw the eleventh rose on her car windscreen.

'_I will see you soon'_

Zoe climbed into her car and raced home. She was too intrigued to see who had been sending these all day & how they had managed to pull it off without anyone knowing who they were from.

She pulled up on the drive, turned off her engine, grabbed her bag & roses & stepped out of the car. She noticed a figure standing by her door.

"Oh my god" she exclaimed.

Stood in front of her was Max, in a suit holding the twelfth rose. "A dozen red roses, thats the cliché isn't it?" he asked smiling at her.

"How? When? What?" Zoe didn't know what to say as she tried to comprehend how he had managed all this.

"Well, I asked one of the cleaners to leave the one on your desk and the rest was easy really. I was quite proud of giving you the one earlier, if I do say so myself, to completely throw you off. I just kept a few steps ahead of you and posted them up as you walked around."

Zoe didn't know what to say. She knew Max liked her but he was known as a ladies' man pulling at the pub so many times, she didn't think he was capable of being so romantic.

"So, I was wondering if I could take you out for some dinner?" he asked. She had never seen him like this, he was usually so cocky & confident but he looked so scared asking her. He was nervous, mainly because Zoe hadn't said more than three words since seeing it was him.

"That sounds good" she said smiling at him. "Let me just get changed, wait here" she headed towards her door.

"Oh, Zoe" he called to her leaning against her car. Zoe turned round trying to hide how much she was smiling.

"Happy Valentines Day"


End file.
